Bonnie Swanson
Bonnie Swanson è la moglie del vicino dei Griffin Joe Swanson, e la madre di Kevin e Susie Swanson. Bonnie rimase incinta per quasi tutta la serie, fino a quando non diede alla luce alla figlia Susie Swanson in "I soliti idioti". Con grande gioia di Glenn Quagmire, si può notare come Bonnie abbia presto perso il peso dato dalla bambina. Venne interpretata da Valerie Bertinelli nel film Coraggio a rotelle: la storia di Joe Swanson in "Handicappati e ritorno". Bonnie è doppiata in lingua originale da Jennifer Tilly. In "Buon Natale, Griffin!", raccontò la storia dell'incidente di suo marito. In "In viaggio per il Polo Nord", chiede a Babbo Natale dell'argenteria di platino nella canzone "Quest'anno per Natale niente di più". Bonnie è molto più calma di Joe, ma raramente riesce a trattenere le proprie esplosioni di rabbia. Una volta disse in "Eroe non per caso", che non riesce mai a dire di no al marito. Questo cambia quando Joe riesce a farsi trapiantare delle gambe nuove in "Ci crediate o no, Joe è al settimo cielo", diventa uno stronzo e lascia Bonnie. Lei poi cerca di sparargli, per renderlo di nuovo handicappato, ma gli manca svariate volte le gambe, costringendo Joe a spararsi da solo. Nella terza parte di La storia segreta di Stewie Griffin, "Le grandi avventure di Stewie e Stu", che si svolge 30 anni più avanti, lascia le sue gambe a Joe dopo la morte. Questo scenario potrebbe non avverarsi considerando gli eventi accaduti nella serie dopo il film e che hanno alterato il corso degli eventi. Durante la gravidanza, ha preso lezioni alla Jared Fellows Tae-Jitsu per mantenersi in forma. Fece conoscere l'attività a Lois in "Arma letale". In "Stewie uccide Lois", Peter torna agli appuntamenti dopo la scomparsa di Lois. Con il consenso di Joe, Bonnie è una delle donne che esce con Peter. Ha i capelli mossi e neri, anche se nella sua prima apparizione, in "Eroe non per caso" erano biondo miele, con pelle color olivastro e un vestito viola. In "Aprile a Quahog", Bonnie va a letto con Quagmire con il permesso di Joe, dopo che Quagmire gli ha mentito dicendogli che era vergine. In "Un rene nuovo in città", era una delle tante persone di cui Peter ha gridato il nome in diretta a Ok, il prezzo è giusto!. In "La vendetta di Joyce Kinney", dopo che Joyce Kinney rivelò al telegiornale che Lois aveva girato un film porno da giovane, Bonnie si reca alla casa dei Griffin e indicando Lois la chiama "puttana". In "La mano sulla sedia a rotelle", chiede a Meg Griffin di fare la baby-sitter alla figlia e al marito mentre sta fuori città. In "Affari esteri" fa un viaggio con Lois a Parigi per avere un'avventura quando sente che il suo matrimonio con Joe inizia a non funzionare più come prima. Lois quindi chiama Joe, che convince Bonnie a tornare con lui. Joe considera la possibilità di avere lui stesso un'avventura, in "Affari interni", finendo però per farsi lasciare da Bonnie. Dopo che Joe racconta di come ha conosciuto la moglie quando faceva la stripper, Peter e Lois approfittano delle informazioni per farli poi tornare insieme. Note *Il personaggio di Bonnie subì dei cambiamenti dalla sua prima apparizione in "Eroe non per caso" dove aveva i capelli castani, alla seconda, dove si arrivò all'attuale color nero. *In "Il mistero della vongola scomparsa", si può vedere come Bonnie si ecciti sessualmente alla vista di suo marito che mente ad estranei. *In "La mano sulla sedia a rotelle", viene detto implicitamente che Bonnie contrabbanda cocaina per un uomo di nome Ricardo. Nello stesso episodio, Bonnie dice che sarebbe tornata poiché aveva davvero bisogno di farsi dare una controllata alla voce, in quanto doveva provvedere al suo vizio per il gioco d'azzardo, riferendosi alla carriera di Jennifer Tilly (la doppiatrice in lingua originale) come giocatrice di poker professionista. *In "E alla fine furono di meno", viene rivelato che James Woods le diede in pugno all'altezza della gola a causa del suono fastidioso della sua voce. * Bonnie appare nell'introduzione di "Valentine's Day in Quahog". Parenti *Joe Swanson (marito) *Kevin Swanson (figlio) *Susie Swanson (figlia) Apparizioni negli episodi *IG105 "Eroe non per caso" *IG203 "La fine del mondo" *IG205 "Il mistero della vongola scomparsa" *IG208 "Il ruggito di Peter" *IG211 "Il talento dei Griffin" *IG212 "Quindici minuti di vergona" *IG216 "A cena con la mafia" *IG218 "Uno contro tutti" *IG220 "Talento sprecato" *IG301 "La sottile striscia bianca" *IG304 "My fair Eliza" *IG305 "Pene d'amor perduto" *IG307 "Arma letale" *IG314 "Gli antenati" (menzionata) *IG315 "Handicappati e ritorno" *IG316 "Buon Natale, Griffin!" *IG403 "Ambizione cieca" *IG405 "Amicizia tradita" *IG406 "Genio ritardato" *IG407 "Brian lo scapolo" (solo voce) *IG409 "Evadere sembra facile ma..." *IG411 "Il mio migliore amico" (menzionata) *IG412 "Naufragio perfetto" *IG418 "Padre, figlio e spirito Fonzie" *IG419 "La vita è uno swing" *IG421 "Oggi sposi" *IG426 "Strane presenze" *IG429 "Bango era il suo nome" *IG430 "Le grandi avventure di Stewie e Stu" (menzionata, deceduta) *IG507 "Tra finzione e realtà" *IG508 "Al limite della legalità" (menzionata) *IG510 "I due papà di Peter" *IG514 "Pranzo a rotelle" (menzionata) *IG517 "Lois sindaco di Quahog" *IG603 "Ci crediate o no, Joe è al settimo cielo" *IG604 "Stewie uccide Lois" *IG609 "Furto d'identità" (menzionata) *IG610: "Provaci ancora, Brian" (menzionata) *IG612 "Peter all'arrembaggio" *IG703 "La macchina del tempo" *IG707 "I soliti idioti" *IG709 "Peter si è fatto un nuovo amico" *IG710 "Lois giornalista d'assalto" *IG713 "Oggi spopolo, domani chissà" *IG801 "Viaggio nel multiverso" (menzionata) *IG806 "La nuova pupa di Quagmire" *IG808 "Il senso del cane" *IG811 "M come malvagia Meg" (menzionata) *IG813 "Come Tootsie" *IG815 "Lo stravolgente mondo della televisione" *IG816 "Aprile a Quahog" (menzionata) *IG818 "Il papà di Quagmire" *IG819 "La fonte meravigliosa" *IG901 "E alla fine furono di meno" *IG905 "Piccola, tu mi stendi" *IG907 "In viaggio per il Polo Nord" *IG908 "Un rene nuovo in città" (menzionata) *IG909 "La vendetta di Joyce Kinney" *IG912 "La mano sulla sedia a rotelle" *IG914 "Una donna per uno" *IG917 "Affari esteri" *IG1001 "La lotteria" (menzionata) *IG1002 "Psichedelik" (menzionata) *IG1003 "La storia di Brenda Q." *IG1006 "Il giorno del Ringraziamento" *IG1007 "Il ragazzo Amish" *IG1008 "La grande avventura" *IG1009 "Vecchio scorbutico" (solo voce) *IG1011 "L'amore è cieco" *IG1013 "Tom Tucker: l'uomo e il suo sogno" *IG1015 "La farmacia in fiamme" *IG1017 "Non ti scordar di me" *IG1021 "Tea Peter party" *IG1023 "Affari interni" *IG1102 "Ratings Guy" *IG1103 "The Old Man and the Big 'C'" (heard only) *IG1104 "Niffirg" *IG1105 "Joe's Revenge" *IG1106 "Lois Comes Out of Her Shell" *IG1107 "Friends Without Benefits" (mentioned) *IG1110 "Brian's Play" *IG1111 "The Giggity Wife" (mentioned) *IG1112 "Valentine's Day in Quahog" *IG1114 "Call Girl" Categoria:Vicini in Spooner Street